icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: The Way To Simiria
Hey guys! New MIWH here. Don't have too much to say before you read it, so here it is. Do not forget to read the authors note at the end. Enjoy! :) The Way To Simiria written by Alica123; pictures by Hihi and Alica123 The weather became colder by every minute as Mak, Hihi, SC, Brittney, Laisy and Becky walked. Only about a hundred meters (= ~310 ft.) were left till they would arrive at where the ship was, and they could already see it. All of them had their doubts, all of them were scared. None of them really wanted to do this. Some came because it was the heat of the moment. They didn't even know what exactly was waiting for them. All they were told was they had to go on an island and find a skull necklace there. Mak looked to the others. “You guys can wait on the ship if you want to and I'll search for this thing. I'm pretty sure there will be some traps or something.” “..No. It's too dangerous to let you go alone.”, Becky said. “ We decided to do this. So we're with you”, Hihi added. “And we'll do anything to stop this Doranor psycho to kill anyone of us”, SC said. “I kinda just want home”, Brittney said with a sigh. “Though I'm happy to meet you guys. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances.... But I also know it probably would have never happened if not that way.” Laisy didn't say anything. She just silently looked on the ground while walking. Sadness filled her eyes. Then the ship was in front of them. It was pretty big, yet not too big for six people to handle. “....So this is what Doranor wants us to use.” SC said. “Question now is where exactly we're supposed to sail,” Becky mentioned. “...And if the wind will be our friend or not”, Mak added. “...Doranor claimed we would find everything we need on the ship.. So let's just go on it and look”, Brittney suggested. Laisy nodded. “Okay.” As they attended the ship there was a big sail rolled up on the ground of it. “I'll take care of that as soon as we have a direction... And hopefully a compass or something”, Mak said. “Are you a professional with sailing or something?” SC asked. “No, but I'm taller than you all”, he said. “Oh..... Well... Imma help you since I doubt you'll get far on your own.” “Nice how you believe in me”, he said, sticking his tongue out a little when she looked over to him, smiling. “Well sorry Mr. I-Am-Taller-Than-You-So-I-Will-Be-Able-To-Put-Up-This-Sail-Completely-On-My-Own.” “Hey, I didn't say I didn't appreciate your help.” “Fineee.” “GUYS GUYS GUYS”, they heard Becky's voice from the cabin on the ship. “What??” Brittney asked, and ran in. Laisy looked over to the others for a second, and followed. Then the rest came too. “Look what I've found”, she said, standing in front of a desk. They all gathered around her and looked. There was a map, showing them where they were at the moment and where they had to go. On the map's left there was a compass, and on the right there was a note. SC took it and read it loudly.'' “The wind's blowing to the right direction. I made it easy for you, didn't I? No worries, you'll owe it up to me on Simiria, which is the name of the island by the way. You will see. Before you leave the ship I advise you to take the stuff in the backpacks and the weapons with you. -Doranor”'' “...Backpacks? Weapons? Where?” Hihi asked immediately. They looked around. The whole cabin was rather dark. There was only one window from which the daylight came. At night it would be impossible to see anything... And it would be scary for anyone of them being in there because the dust mixed with the general moving of the ship on water and the cabin being out of wood created a rather morbid atmosphere. “Here”, Laisy said and pointed at six black backpacks next to each other. From their size they all seemed to have the same inside. Mak ran up to them and opened one immediately. There was a bottle of water, some food in a plastic bag, a few unused fire torches and a few flints. Mak said the name of every single thing he took out. “I guess we're supposed to go on this island at night”, he said after making sure there was nothing else in there. “And look here!”, Brittney said. She hadn't stopped searching like the others when Laisy foud the backpacks. She pointed at a corner of the cabin, and since it was a little dark everyone walked to her. There were multiple weapons on the ground. Becky bent down to look at them, and took some of them in her hand shortly and put them on the ground again multiple times. “It's eight weapon sets overall. I guess Doranor's giving us multiple choice”, she finally said. “Weapon sets?” Hihi asked. “Like for example a sword and a shield is a weapon set, or two swords, or a bow and arrows”, SC replied. “Oh.” “...What do you guys want? Imma list all eight sets for those of you who don't know”, Mak said, “First one's two sabers. Then there's a long sword and a shield. A bow and a quiver with some arrows... A battleaxe and a shield . Two daggers, they're a little short but you can get pretty fast with them, two swords, a big two-hand-battleaxe.. And another sword with shield. The blades are all in scabbards as you can see... What do you guys want to use?” “Can I have the two daggers?” SC asked after a short silence. “Sure”, Mak said and gave them to her. She tied both scabbards on her belt, one on the right the other on the left. “How did you know how to do that?” “Research”, she replied. “...You researched how to tie scabbards on a belt?” “Noooo”, she said. “I had to do a project about medieval weapons with a partner for school a while back, and my part were mostly blades so I had to explain that. They weren't tied on belts back then though.” “Oohhhh. Okay, who wants what next?” “I want the bow and the arrows!”, Laisy said. “You do know there aren't that easy to handle? I mean, a sword or a battleax isn't either but at least you're used to cutting with a knife so now you have to be just more brutal with a bigger blade... But for a bow you need some practice to at least hit your opponent.” “I know, I've been taking some lessons for fun. I'm actually pretty good. It won't be hard.” “Guys, guys guys”, SC interrupted them. “Can those of us who are done take care of the ship? I don't wanna be here forever to be honest...” “...Yeah I agree”, Laisy said. “Let's go put on the sail and stuff until you guys are done”, she said, and tied the quiver and the bow on her back. “I want the sword with shield”, Hihi said, and took it. After she had tied the shield on her back and the scabbard of the sword on her belt (she had watched how SC did it), she headed out too. “..I want the two swords”, Brittney said. She had thought for a long time and now she had decided. She took them and went outside too. She was going to ask SC for help on how to tie it. “..I can't decide...” Becky said. “What would you like to kill your enemies with?” Mak asked. “My fist.” He had to chuckle. Her face stayed serious. “I mean it.” “Well, if the enemy is too strong for your fist?” “My feet. I'd kick them.” “.....Then take the sword and the shield. You can defend and attack with them so they're a multi solution if you really need them at some point”, Mak said. “Good idea, I have no idea how you know so well about this stuff”, she replied and took the sword and the shield. “I'm just interested in medieval”, he said while she was walking out. He looked at the weapons for a second, and took the two sabers. Then he went out too. So, they made sure everything was ready as they finally sailed in the sea. The whole ride on the sea went without any problems – as if Doranor wanted it like that, so SC thought. But she didn't say anything. She was sure the others were aware of that, and saying it would cause only more fear. "Land in sight", Mak shouted as he was starting to see the island. He was the one controlling the ship. Everyone went up to him. It was already nighttime, and dark, so it was hard to see the island, but Mak had spotted it. “...Are we gonna go on it at nighttime?”, he asked “Considering there are these flame torches in our backpacks I think we're supposed to go at nighttime... And since I don't want an evil surprise we better do that”, Becky said. “Well, I am sure there's an evil surprise waiting for us either way....” SC contributed to the conversation. “Yeah but we better do what he wants before he punishes us somehow.... He scares me to a certain extent”, Brittney stated. Mak was still controlling the ship, and they were about to arrive at the island. “He doesn't scare me. I have no idea what is freaking going on, but for all I know is it's his fault, and I hate him for it”, SCherry said. “Guys, get ready to put down the anchor”, Mak interrupted them. “Okay, hurry!”, Hihi said and ran. After about five minutes they were able to leave the ship. Everyone grabbed a backpack. It was dark. They were on a beach, the ship was a little in the sand. If they went on, there would be multiple trees. It had started to rain heavily, and there was fog. It would be hard to find the necklace. “Funny how the rain started right when we arrived here...”, said Laisy. “.....Purpose”, SC added simply. “...We should probably part and find this thing as fast as possible”, Becky said. “Good idea”, Brittney replied. “...But how do we know someone found the necklace?” Mak asked. “We should just meet up as soon as the night's over and see if someone found something”, Becky suggested. “Yeah, agreed”, Laisy replied. Mak nodded. “But we should all take care of ourselves. Doranor didn't give us weapons for no reason.... Don't be afraid to use them...” “..Okay, then I'll go now”, SC said and walked away immediately. “.......I guess we all should”, Brittney said after a short silence, and they all left each other. Authors Note & more As you may have noticed, the adventure for the contest winners on the island is long not finished. I noticed the whole thing is way too long to put in just one blog, so I decided to part it. The rest will be revealed next week - not on Sunday though. It really depends on how long it comes out, I've already written a big part of it, and it may be worth more than one issue. So you will basically see. What did you think of this issue? What do you think of the story so far? How are we supposed to know if you don't comment? :) Category:Blog posts